Quote
|gender=Male |abilities=None. Uses Weapons |race=None |faction=Surface robot |affiliations=Curly Brace Sue Kazuma Momorin Professor Booster King Toroko Balrog (Best Ending) |enemies=The Doctor Misery Balrog Ballos |status=Alive |descr= }} Quote, also known as Mr. Traveler in most NICALiS ports (クォート Kuôto), is the main protagonist of Cave Story and the character the player can move around. His name is spoken only once in the normal game after feeding Curly Brace the Ma Pignon. His name is also mentioned by one of Jenka's puppies in the Plantation in Curly Story, along with being fed the mushroom. Due to the fact that Quote is a robot, he is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage if he has acquired multiple Life Capsules, which increase his maximum durability. He is also highly skilled in armed combat due to his status as a soldier, with the ability to wield a wide arsenal of weapons, from swords to heavy artillery. Physical appearance Quote wears a red cap with what appear to be bolts attached to it, a black sleeveless shirt, red trousers, and a long green scarf hanging around his neck. He has white "skin", black hair, blue eyes, and large robotic antenna-like "ears" attached to his head. In some official art and in the credits images illustrated by Daisuke Amaya, he wears red gloves; however, in the game, these gloves are absent. In the beta versions of Cave Story, Quote's name was originally Curly Brace. As a reflection of this, his cap in many concept images bears this name. In concept art, Quote had a blue outfit, a dark green cap, a bright blue scarf, pale skin and red eyes. In a few pictures, Quote's shirt has an emblem of what appears to be a cat. His appearance in the gameplay screenshots of the beta remain largely the same to these concept images, with the exception of his skin being changed to white. Background Pre-game Quote is an armed scout robot whose mission was to eradicate the dark power hidden in the island's depths, in stark contrast with the units sent to seize control of it and, in turn, the Island itself and its residents. He was accompanied by Curly Brace in the first attempt to fulfill his mission ten years prior to the events of Cave Story. At the start of the game, he has no memory of his purpose on the island, who he is, or where he is, and possesses no weaponry. Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent there, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than claim it. Since they had arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in ruin, with death and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human named Miakid had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled the third Crown Holder and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Present Cave Story Quote awakens ten years later in a small cave with complete amnesia. He shortly wanders into Mimiga Village where, before long, he becomes involved in the conflict created by The Doctor, the Crown's newest holder. Quote allies himself with those who resist the Doctor's tyranny and successfully puts a stop to his evil doings with the help of his companions and various weapons he acquires throughout his travels. Personality Quote appears to be very quiet, and does not speak much in the game. Regardless, his actions throughout the game, such as helping Sue, retrieving Santa's key for him, freeing Kazuma and fetching Jenka's puppies, imply that he cares for the people around him and wishes to help in any way he can. However, it is also inferred by Misery that he is very tenacious, relentlessly pursuing tasks until he has either completed them or become incapacitated as a result. Speech capabilities Quote hardly speaks during the normal game, though there are several instances where he communicates to other characters. Quote's dialog is not shown to the player, instead being shown as ellipses (ex: .......), except for when he is asked the password to access the Hideout in the Plantation, where his dialog is shown. In the WiiWare and Nintendo 3DS eShop ports, the player has access to "Curly Story", which switches the roles of Quote and Curly Brace. In this mode, Quote speaks a single line. Cameo appearances Quote has made several cameo appearances in various media outside of Cave Story. *During the episode "Going Bananas" in The Suite Life on Deck, Quote can be seen jumping up and down in the First Cave on an arcade screen. *Quote's hat is referred to as the "robot hat" in Terraria. *Quote is a hidden, playable class in Gang Garrison 2, equipped with the Bubbline and Blade. *Quote is a playable DLC character in Runner 2, found in the Good Friends Character Pack. He blocks using the Missile Launcher. Trivia *During the beta of Cave Story, "Curly Brace" was written on his hat. Gamewise, Quote and Curly were partners prior to Cave Story's setting. *Curly Brace was Quote's original name in the beta version of Cave Story. *On the official Cave Story 3D website and in the Cave Story DSiware guide, he is called "Mr. Traveler." This is a placeholder name to prevent his name being spoiled, derived from Chako calling him so, after defeating the Doctor in his human and demon form. *On the Steam, Wii, and DSi versions, Quote switches outfits based on difficulty settings and during holidays, for example, he has gray 'skin' and wears a Santa outfit around Christmas and New Year's Eve/Day. *Both Quote and Curly Brace are named after punctuation marks in computer programming. *Quote resembles Pokémon Trainer Red from the Pokémon series. *It is also to be noticed that Mega Man and Quote are quite similar. Both are robots, both have personalities, both are skilled at the gun (Quote with the Polar Star while Mega Man with the Mega Buster). * Quote is appears on the 3DS icon for Cave Story; his sprite from the game is the spinning object on the top screen. Gallery File:Quote.jpg|Quote from the "boxart" of the Wiiware port. File:Curly-sleep.gif|Concept art of Quote, with the name "Curly Brace" on his cap. File:Cave-story-3d-quote-character-artwork.jpg|Quote's artwork from Cave Story 3D. File:Quote (3D Version Concept Artwork).jpg|The concept artwork of Quote in Cave Story 3D. File:Cave Story dude icon.png|Quote's original Cave Story Sprite. File:quotes.png|Three versions of Quote in Cave Story+ based on difficulty. Original, hard, and easy, respectively. File:Cave-wiifinal.png|The chatbox image for Quote in the (old version of the) WiiWare port of Cave Story File:Quote's Remastered Chatbox Image.png|Quote's Chatbox In The PC Port Of Cave Story + (and the new version of the WiiWare port) File:Quote curly pic.png|Quote and Curly in Gang Garrison 2 File:Betaquote.gif|Some cut plot elements File:Quote's original and remastered sprites.jpg|quotes original sprite to remastered sprite. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Protagonists